To Fall In Love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: I'd never expected or thought that I'd fall in love with more than one girl yet here I am now.
1. Aiz

I was standing there, covered head to toe in Minotaur blood, when I first felt the rush of my heart beating faster than I'd ever known before, and it was then that I fell in love.

I knew it from the nervousness that flooded my veins, the awe I felt as I stared up at her, and the racing of my frantic heartbeat that I'd fallen head over heels in love with her.

I hadn't came here to be the damsel in distress; I wasn't even a girl! I'd came to be an adventurer, a hero, and to try my chance at love, but instead I'd found someone that left my heart racing, filled my veins with a kind of desire that my grandfather hadn't really talked about, and I'd found myself staring up at my savior before embarrassment caved in, and I ran like never before.

I still felt my heart race in an echo of that moment, still found my mind trained on her, and I longed more than ever to be strong enough for her to long for me the way that I did for her.

I bit my lip and stared ahead, imagining what we could be saying in the future, feeling that dusting of 'I love you' barely touch our lips before we kissed.

I wonder when I'll finally work up the nerve to tell her how I feel or when I'll finally catch up to her.

I still feel rushing in my head, mind numbing blankness when I see her, and the racing of my heart that still keeps up with that frantic pace, I'd first felt when I'd laid eyes on her on the day that she'd saved my life so easily.


	2. Hestia

I remember so very easily what stopped me in my tracks and had me reconsider things.

I'd always admired Hestia for her hard work and her kindness; I looked up to my goddess as one might expect, but I'd never expected this.

I remember how we fell into an easy routine of friendship, I remember that awkward 'date' of ours, but most of all, I remember the moment when it all changed for me.

We were happy and just fine with being together; we didn't push for more, not really, and I'd just been thinking of how much I care about her, how she was a mother figure to me in a bizarre not quite like that sense, and I'd looked into her eyes, and saw more than just routine.

My heart felt as if it'd slowed down to a crawl as I stared into her eyes and saw the energy that was still reflected in them that I'd always admired. I'd felt my heartbeat pick up the pace though it wasn't as frantic as Aiz always made it beat; I'd felt almost calm.

I realized that I'd loved her within it's next beat, realized that I wanted to gently lay my hand upon her cheek, brush her hair slightly back, and kiss her.

It was cheesy; I'm sure of it, but I knew I loved her more than just as my 'mother' figure, more than a best friend.

I trusted her with my heart, felt at peace, knowing that she'd never ever destroy it; I knew her better than I'd known anyone since Grandpa and possibly better than I'd known him.

I knew that Hestia could so easily lean in and kiss me there in the silence that I'd let take us away from normalcy, and I knew that I'd let her, that I'd be fine with that.

I wanted those cute scenes that you hear about sometimes in love stories, the quiet moments of just being side by side, and the gentle joy of sharing a meal and know that this is your most precious other half.

I wanted that with her; I wasn't thinking of Aiz, and I certainly wasn't thinking of anything beyond that beautiful image of a future together.

My head wasn't spinning; it was strangely clear.

I didn't feel lost at all, just found, as if I'd returned home after months of being in the dungeon.

I have no idea if she saw the soft look in my eyes or if she understood what I couldn't find the words to say then, the bravery to say them.

I'd never realized how much I'd loved her until that moment.


	3. Eina

"I love you!" I didn't think anything of it then, but now I see how she was so nervous and yet never really stopped being so close to me.

I still see how pretty she looked when she was out of her work clothes and how charming her smile seemed to be whenever we spoke.

There was something in her clear, wise eyes that left my pulse thrumming to a gentle beat as I stared at her.

I felt safe near her, and I trusted her; may be that was why it felt so strong and why my pulse thudded gently beside her.

I didn't feel nervous around her at all; I never had as she was a close friend of mine, and I saw her almost everyday.

I loved being around her; she's someone that I look up to, admire, and someone that I've grown to love.

The second I saw her outside of work for the first time, I realized that it wasn't a platonic feeling; we fell into an easy friendship that day, and she appeared more beautiful under the light of this realization, under the blossoming feeling of love burning up my chest.

I'd never felt this steady, almost awe induced beating of my heart, never had I fallen so deeply in love with someone or felt quite this way with my heart lightly thumping along as I was near anyone.

Never had I felt the gentle realization of love the way it bounced in my chest, the way it clung to me in a relaxed way, and I'd never considered ever feeling the simple longing to possibly ask her whatever she could tell me about anything really, to lean closer, hear every word that she'd speak and kiss her gently.

I didn't feel a spark or the frantic beating of my heart that I'd felt from Aiz, I didn't feel the calming realization of a deeper love for Eina as I felt for Hestia, I only felt the always gentle and calm love in my chest for her; I'd grown to understand that better, and I hope that I'll be able to always learn more about her and fall further and further in love with her.


	4. Syr

With Syr, it was a simple thing.

I noticed that my face flushed in unison with hers one day when we were talking and how treasured the lunch that I was holding felt to me and the way my heart skidded to a halt all of a sudden and picked up tenfold in nervousness before I managed to calm down the next second that she spoke.

It felt nearly like the crashing of waves in my chest: sometimes fast and hard, determined to leave a mark, and at other times, gentle, utterly in love with the shore that it carefully touches every day.

I almost leaned closer to kiss the flush out of her cheeks and make her realize that I understood, I finally understood, yet suddenly her slight nervousness pushed me further into that pit full of pure nerves.

I'd never felt like this before as no one had become the shore to me, no one had both calmed me and made me nervous within an instant.

Syr was always so sweet, so kind, and though she was shy, I could be too at times.

She was both calming to me and yet was almost the opposite too.

Syr was a good a friend, had always been since we met, and was a gentle soul.

I was not at all overwhelmed by this realization, just pleasantly surprised as my heart danced to the beat that she'd stirred up in my veins.

She'd captured my attention so very easily despite the fact that this followed our normal routine, and now I'd wondered if there was a moment were this routine would become something so much more, a part of a happy life together.

I wanted fully in that moment and have wanted since to figure that out, to have those beautiful moments together become part of a lifetime together, and to feel the bliss from a happy couple, one worrying over the other, caring for him, and the other doing his best for her.

It was almost an image of an age old marital promise, the beauty of it still calling many people home to it though if it had been with anyone other than her in this way, I knew that I'd find that impossible to have.

Syr was comforting, and her shyness was adorable; I knew her pretty well, but I wanted to know her so much better than I do now.

I want to be that old fantasy thought for her, and I want to be able to come home to that joy and feel as loved as her concern lets me feel and to know the depth of her feelings.

I want to be as happy with my sense of the shore as I can be.


	5. Liliruka

People will probably call me foolish for this, but the moment that I first realized I'd loved Lili was after she'd broken my heart, after she'd betrayed me.

I realized in that moment that I wanted her more than I'd wanted my life, my determination stemmed from a desire to save her, to protect her.

My heart beat as if it flowed from a waterfall of love yet also as if it ached from the burning realization that she could possibly feel the exact opposite of that for me.

I worked my hardest then to get back to her, to save her life, and I realized shortly after that I'll always love her, no matter how hard that may break my heart.

I want to hold her close, feel how loved we both are together, and I wanted to truly be there for her, be her knight in a sense, her hero, that may not be the hero of a fairytale that's stronger than anything, but a hero, nonetheless, imperfect though he is.

I just hope that one day she'll love me just as much as I love her though even if she won't, I'll still love her just the same.


	6. Ryu

It wasn't overwhelming with Ryu at all; I'd barely talked to her and yet that day in the dungeon walking towards the grave of her fallen familia when I realized that she trusted me, something changed.

Ryu is fiercely loyal to those she loves and can and will kill for them if anyone ever hurts them quite as bad as they had that day.

She trusted me enough to tell me her story, felt the sincere desire to open up to me, and obviously cared enough about me to let me in, to believe me, and to even save me.

I admire her strength though I'm pretty sure that I can't return it tenfold to her; I don't think that I could kill a human being ever yet I've never been in her shoes to know for sure.

Ryu makes me feel guarded, protected, and I have more than just a deep respect for her.

I realized it so very easily when she turned to me that day, and I feel it coursing through my veins as if it were a rush of strong wind left just beneath the surface for her to return to.

I love her and that for me was the first moment that I'd realized though I'd been grateful for her help with the dishes that one day, I'd never expected a deep bond or a desire to make sure that I protect everyone in the best way I can, so that I can never leave her hurt like that again.

I want her to be happy by my side, to not have to worry, to make sure that I always leave the dungeon safe and that all that I love do as well.

I want to hold her close, feeling that calming level of protection and determination, and know that I'll always be here for her and that she will return the favor.

I've only seemed to fall more in love with her with every passing day, and I have no idea how my life will work itself out from this point on.


	7. A Simple Meeting

It was Eina that conducted the meeting though she wasn't the one who officially started it.

Hestia spoke up, "None of you have the right to take my Bell away, but I realize that I'm not in control of it at all."

Aiz wasn't the sort to find the words today as finally Lili spoke up, "I really like Bell-Kun, an d I want to make it clear that I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was soft, almost youthful, as she spoke now, serving as a gentle reminder to her short stature.

Ryu spoke up quietly then, "I'm not going to fight." She could feel in her heart the beginnings of love and affection for Bell Cranel but still did not find the will to fight against them for him as it probably would only make things worse and harder for Bell besides Syr had a much better chance than she did.

"We don't have to." Hestia shifted on her two feet, not quite sure of what she wanted to say next.

"We could share." Aiz volunteered, helping out, though she wasn't sure if they'd agree or if Bell would in the least bit be okay with it.

"We could?" Hestia smiled as if her wildest dreams had come true in an instant, "We can if Bell will accept us."  
She bit her lip, bouncing slightly from the energy that pooled in her veins, as Hestia speculated what Bell's reaction would be.

"Okay." Ryu murmured, hugging her best friend closer, suddenly worrying about her rather than Bell's reaction as she needed to be protected in case anything went wrong.

Syr looked unsure of herself by Ryu's side, already more lost than she'd ever expected to by this meeting.

"Alright," Hestia's smile only grew, "We'll see who he wants." It was almost arrogant as if she expected despite the agreement and her understanding of Bell's feelings for Aiz that she was the only one he loved in actuality.

Eina spoke up, soft voice spoken authoritatively, "Meeting dismissed."


End file.
